


Ravenous Illusions

by orphan_account



Series: Black Silk [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cussing, Homophobe Henroin, I AM A LAZY FUCK, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No one knew and Arackniss would like to keep it that way. Husk was his lover and he made extra sure Angel or Henroin wouldn't find out. No matter what he just wanted a peaceful relationship. But what happens if both parties are drunk.
Relationships: Arackniss/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Black Silk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645393
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. The Hustler of the Kiss

Third Person Limited Pov

Arackniss couldn't help but let out a breathy whimper as his eyes slowly stretched staring into the light lit room. Barely remembering the fact he was at the bar didn't help him understand why he had such a terrible headache either. The young spider did not notice a low growl coming from the cat chimera behind him who had his arms wrapped around him trying to pretend the headache wasn't there so he could cuddle his precious spiderling.

A small squeak escaped Arackniss's throat as Husk bit his shoulder. The cat chimera smirked a bit before growling in pain from his headache pulling away. Neither of the parties heard a snicker from across the room. Arackniss looked around the bright pink room "...The fuck? Why 're we no' in my room? 'R even yours?" The young spiderling whisper-yelled to his lover. Husk shrugged a bit with a loud yawn as he wrapped his arms around the spider's midsection instead. They both nearly jumped out of their skin as Angel was suddenly in their vision. "Hah! I thought last night you two cuddling was because of the alcohol but THIS is fucking great!" He laughed at Arackniss's flushed face and Husk's pissy look. 

The younger spider then pulled out his phone and took a picture before Husk snapped from Angel's annoying everything and went on a chase after him as he ran out of the room. Arackniss looked down at himself and saw he was barely dressed and through his thin fur he could see love bites EVERYWHERE. A darker blush formed on his face and he got up to see that he was only in his shorts. 

He whined softly as he got up and grabbed one of Angels less revealing clothes and sighed as he got dressed. This is gonna be a long day...


	2. Why WOULD You Do That?!

Third-person pov

Arackniss had gotten dressed and was as of now walking down the stairs to where Husk had given up and hidden under the bar. Arackniss snickered as he saw the cat chimera's tail twitching from under the bar. With a slight shrug, he walked over ignoring his snickering brother and sat next to his lover. "Wowww~ Such a big strong man sitting under here hiding from his lover's little brother~?" Arackniss asked teasingly. Husk gave him a death glare and snickered "You'll pay for saying that later~" He growled playfully yet lustfully. Aracknis simpled shrugged and moved onto his lap "I'd like to see you try and 'punish' me~" He hissed softly. "Oi! Don't fuck behind the bar where the good shit is!" Yelled Angel from over the bar since they weren't exactly quiet. Both of the lovers then yelled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP ANGEL!"

Soon enough the two female partners Vaggie and Charlie walked into the room. "Princess tell Angel to leave us the fuck alone!" Husk yelled at them. A grumble escaped Vaggied and she glared at Angel while the spider and cat cuddled under the bar.

While cuddling Husk then pulled Arackniss's pants a bit as he glared at Husk. Husk shut the entrance into the bar and then snickered at Arackniss. "I'm punishing you right now~" He purred quietly in her ear. A blush spread on his face before he had an outraged look. ANgel yelled, "I told dad!"


End file.
